Making The Choice
by gothraven89
Summary: Clark makes a confession, Bruce takes a leap of faith. Slash, Bruce/Clark. Reviews are love!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Batman, Superman, or anything else within the DC universe, it is all owned by DC Comics, the creators, Warner Bros. and what have you. Not making any profit, just writing for enjoyment.

.

Warning: Strong Sexual Content and sorry is anyone seems OOC.

.

Making the Choice

.

Clark felt his gut churn with uncharacteristic nervousness as he followed Alfred down the stairs that lead into the Bat cave. For years now he had descended these stairs down into Batman's secret nerve center with only the eagerness to see his friend, to marvel at the many high-tech gadgets and equipment Bruce built with his own hands, to walk past the alluring memorabilia of Bruce's storied career as Gotham's legendary crime fighter.

Tonight however, Clark felt apprehension, he felt unsure because he wasn't just here to see how Bruce was doing, he was here to finally confess something monumental, something that would irrevocably shift the very foundation of his and Bruce's friendship.

Clark pushed aside his nervousness as he reached the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly at Alfred who nodded graciously back at him before he turned his sagely eye to the two figures sitting at the massive bat computer in the center of the cave.

" Master Bruce, Master Dick you have a visitor." Alfred called.

Clark felt his smile widen as both Bruce and Dick Grayson turned their attentions away from the massive screen. Bruce and Dick were still in their uniforms, but Bruce's signature cowl was pushed back off his face while Dick had taken off his domino mask. The moment the young crime fighter's eyes fell on Clark, Dick's whole face lit up.

" Clark!" Dick grinned as he all but jumped out of his seat and bolted right for Superman.

Superman chuckled as he leaned down with his arms open, deftly catching Dick when the boy gracefully leapt into them.

" Hey Little Bird, how've you been?" He asked as Dick gave him a proper squeeze, hugging the young man back just as happily.

" I'm good, me and Bruce kicked Penguin's butt today." Dick said with a proud grin.

" Oh I heard over the grape vine, that flightless bird tried to clean out Gotham International bank. I knew you and Batman would stop him, the dynamic duo!" Clark grinned, his heart singing as he watched Robin puff his chest a little.

As he set Dick back down, Clark finally turned his attention to Bruce and felt his heart skip a beat. He was watching them, an actual expression of warmth on his face. He just looked absolutely gorgeous. Clark swallowed, feeling his throat go a bit dry. He couldn't jet gawk at the man, he had to act normal.

" Hey B." He said casually as he and Dick made their way over to Batman.

" Hello Clark, any reason particular reason for your visit?" Bruce asked with a hint of curiosity.

" Just wanted to come see you, it's been ages." Clark said truthfully.

" We just had a League meeting last week Clark." Bruce deadpanned.

" Exactly, ages!" Clark drawled, earning a giggle from Dick while Bruce just rolled his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his face.

With a grin of elation, Clark joined Bruce and Dick at the computer as Robin regaled him with the tale of the night's takedown. He listened with rapt attention, while being keenly aware of Bruce as the vigilante typed away at his computer, forever working on something.

A little while later Alfred arrived bearing a tray ladened with two mugs of coffee, one mug of hot chocolate, and a heaping plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

" You're the best Alfred." Clark grinned warmly as he enjoyed a warm cookie.

" I am well aware Master Clark." Alfred said with his signature, refined sass.

Clark and Dick both laughed, and this time Bruce did allow himself a small huff as he sipped his coffee.

When the hour grew late, Bruce sent a reluctant Dick off to bed. He shared a final hug with Clark before heading up to the Manor where Alfred was waiting for him. This left Clark alone with Bruce, and he felt his earlier nervousness come back in full force. As he stepped forward to return to his chair beside Bruce's and maybe busy himself with his coffee and what remained of the cookies Bruce spoke, bringing him to a dead halt.

" Why are you really here Clark?" He asked bluntly.

Clark felt his heart freeze for a moment before he deflated. Of course Bruce would notice. He was Bruce after all.

" I... Well for starters I really did just want to see you guys." Clark began when Bruce cut him off.

" I don't have all night Clark." Bruce said flatly as he turned back to his computer.

Clark let out a shaky breath, every part of him at war as to how to proceed, what to say, how to say. Then he just said it.

"I've fallen in love with you Bruce." He blurted out.

In an instant everything just went still. Bruce's fingers froze in their typing at the keyboard. Clark stood bolted where he was. Bruce sat ramrod straight, not even breathing, though Clark could clearly hear his heart pounding loudly. Or maybe, that was his own heart roaring in his ears. There was a beat of total, all consuming silence before Bruce slowly swiveled around in his chair to face Clark.

Clark thought he had a strong nerve, hell he needed that as much as his super strength to be Superman. But now though, as he stood facing Bruce it took everything he had in him not to just bolt. Bruce slowly rose to his feet, his entire expression one of frigidness that put even Antarctica to shame. His striking blue eyes were like to chips of ice as they gazed glacially at Clark. He stalked towards Clark, looking every bit as menacing even without his cowl on. He got right into Clark's face as he spoke.

" That isn't funny Clark." Bruce seethed.

" Do you see me laughing Bruce?" Clark said with all seriousness.

" Then why the hell did you say it?" Bruce asked, genuinely perplexed as well as pissed.

" Because it's the truth, it's how I feel Bruce." Clark said quietly.

" Well what did you hope to gain then?" Bruce demanded.

" Nothing Bruce, nothing. Just whatever you are willing to give me Bruce. Honest. I don't know when it happened, or how but somewhere in all these years of arguing, butting head, working so well together and saving the world countless times, I stopped seeing you as just my best friend, but now you're the one person I can't see myself without." Clark said quietly.

Bruce's eyes widened, his anger giving way to astonishment. He opened and closed his mouth several times, for once unable to be articulate. He swallowed thickly before his expression hardened again.

" What the Hell Clark?" Bruce asked.

" I am sorry for just springing this on you Bruce, but I am not sorry for how I feel. I'll never be sorry for that." Clark said with conviction.

Bruce felt panic clawing at his gut as he stared at Clark. Out of everything he had expected for tonight to go, this was completely out of left field. He had no contingency here, for once.

Taking a deep breath, Clark stepped closer and spoke.

" Bruce, just hear me out please?" He asked, almost desperately.

" What Clark?" Bruce asked warily.

" I just told you how I feel about you, but other than that everything that happenes from here on out depends on you, on what you want. Now I said I love you, and it is not because you're rich or the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, it's because you are one of the best people I know Bruce. You stole my heart right out from under me, just by being who you are, a good man." Clark said, feeling his throat start to close up a little with the powerful emotions that were rising up.

Bruce's eyes had widened exponentially, all anger gone. He just looked so unsure, so scared.

" I just needed to get it off my chest, I've done my best to ignore it but these last few weeks it was all I could think about when I didn't have work or League business to keep my mind occupied." Clark explained.

Clark watched as Bruce put back his mask of stoicism as he shook his head.

" There is no way we can pursue this Clark, we work together and I can't afford such distractions." He said with finality, all the while feeling something in his own heart crumble.

" I know that your mission means everything to you, but for how long Bruce? Don't you think you've earned the right to some kind of happiness? Even if it's not with me, that's what I want for you." Clark said earnestly.

His words, so wonderful, so kind, so pure made Bruce's eyes burn, but he stubbornly kept it all back as he shook his head.

" What do you want from me Clark? To just drop everything and just go skipping through flower fields with you?" Bruce asked flatly.

Clark chuckled lightly and shook his head before he stepped closer to Bruce, glad when the vigilante didn't back away as he spoke.

" No Bruce, I could take you flying over the tulip fields they have in Holland if you want, but neither of us are really the skipping type." He said with a smile.

Bruce felt his own lips quirk before he could stop himself, All too soon they both grew somber again as Clark spoke.

" I came here on a complete leap of faith, just to tell you that even though you're my best friend, you've become everything to me. I know that you are think that this will change everything, or complicate things, but believe me when I say that if you ask me to, I will bury these feelings and never speak of them again for as long as I live. But Bruce, if there is even the smallest chance that you could feel the same about me, if you give me a chance, give us a chance... Then I promise that I will spend the rest of my life cherishing you even more than I already do." Clark said with a watery smile.

Bruce could scarcely breath, Clark's words both humbling and terrifying.

Clark reached out and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing it like he had done countless times through their long and storied relationship as he spoke.

" I told you how I feel, and made you a promise, but this isn't about what I want. The decision is yours Bruce, I'll do whatever _you_ want." Clark said, even though a part of him was terrified that Bruce would want to sever all ties with him after tonight.

Clark withdrew his hand from Bruce, immediately missing him. Superman and Batman stood facing one another, the silence between them deafening. It was Bruce who finally broke the silence.

" It's getting late, you should go Clark." Bruce said quietly, his face unreadable.

Clark nodded mutely, forcing a smile to his face as he spoke.

" Okay B, I'll see you at the next League meeting." He said lightly.

Clark turned and was about to take flight when Bruce stepped forward and spoke.

" Clark wait." He called, his blood roaring in his ears as he stepped towards Clark.

" What is it Bruce?" Clark asked in concern.

" Clark I just... thank you for telling me, and for everything else you said. I appreciate it." Bruce said, looking shy and unconformable as hell.

" You're welcome. Bye." Clark said, the smile coming a little easier this time around.

" Bye." Bruce said, not really looking at him.

With that, Clark rose into the air and flew out of the cave with a small gust of air. Once Bruce was sure that Clark was gone, he finally let out a loud, shaky breath and brought a trembling hand to his mouth. He stumbled over to a newly worktable and leaned heavily against it, his legs shaking as he sucked in air through his fingers and tried to make sense of what had just transpired here.

Clark had just confessed his love for him. Clark loved him... _him_.

Terror warred with pure, un-adultered joy in Bruce's heart. Clark had said he had harbored feelings for him for years, what Clark hadn't figured was that Bruce had been pining for him just as long.

Bruce was so lost in his shell-shocked thought, he jumped when a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned sharply to see a very concerned Alfred gazing at him.

" Master Bruce, what is it, what's wrong?" The gentleman asked.

" A-Alfred." Bruce said as the butler came around to stand in front of him.

" Alfred he... Clark he..." Bruce tried to speak but felt his throat close up on him.

" Will I need to ready some Kryptonite sir?" Alfred asked with all protective seriousness.

Bruce let out a watery huff before he shook his head.

" It's nothing like that Alfred, he didn't do anything bad he just..." Bruce trailed off and let out another shaky breath, scarcely believing what had just happened.

" He what sir?" Alfred asked.

" He told me that he's in love with me Alfred, that he has been for a long time. He just blurted it out to me." Bruce said finally.

Alfred blinked, and then blinked again before he finally spoke.

" My word, one of you finally did it." He said, causing Bruce to look up at him sharply.

" Forgive me for saying but neither of you could quite conceal your mutual pining from my observation Sir, or Master Dick's for that matter." Alfred said, non-pulsed.

" Oh my God." Bruce said as he buried his face into his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Alfred sent Bruce an indulgent look as he reached out and placed his hand over his charge's dark hair. Bruce leaned into the touch and looked up and his father figure.

" What do I do Alfred?" He asked, sounding so painfully young.

" Well for starters, get out of that suit, take a shower, and then go straight to bed for the hour has grown quite late Sir." Alfred said in a matter of fact tone.

" Alfred, you know what I mean." Bruce said with an eye roll.

" Of course sir, but I would like to hear just what exactly Master Clark told you." Alfred said with a nod.

With a sigh, Bruce unloaded everything to Alfred, telling him about Clark's confession and his painfully unrest words and promises. By the end of it even Alfred looked to be visibly moved despite his efforts to remain his stoic self.

" Well then, it is quite clear to me that Master Clark has left the ball completely in your court sir." Alfred said with a small smile.

" But it's preposterous Alfred, he's the equivalent of a God Alfred, and I am just a man." Bruce said sadly.

" I have it on good authority to note that you are no ordinary man yourself Master Bruce. And as for Master Clark, for all of his incredible abilities and so-called God-like status, he is also "a small-town country bumpkin" as he himself so eloquently put it. At the very heart of it, he is a good man who has fallen in love with an equally good man." Alfred said with surety.

" But Alfred I-" Bruce began when Alfred cut him off, using his other hand to grip Bruce's shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

" Master Bruce, I know that all of these startling revelations have left you spooked but please, try to push all of that aside and be objective. All Master Clark had done thus far is confess his true feelings for you, he himself said that he will only proceed in accordance with what _you_ wish. No where was it said that you need to make a decision right here, right now." Alfred said firmly.

" He said I was a good man, and he promised that he would cherish me even more than he already does." Bruce said softly.

Alfred felt his own throat tighten, feeling a deep warmth for the extraordinary young man from Smallville. Taking a deep breath, Alfred spoke.

" Well then, you should definitely keep that in mind as you make your decision. As for right now, I have already said my piece as to what you should do, so I suggest you get to it." He said sternly.

Bruce sent Alfred a tired, but appreciative smile and nodded his head.

" Yes Alfred." Bruce sighed, feeling way calmer than he had been a few minutes earlier.

If there was anyone who could calm him in his most vulnerable moments, it was Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce shuffled off to divest himself of his battle armor and then proceed to the showers while Alfred went to go fetch him his pajamas and robe.

Once he was under the nearly scalding spray, Bruce shut his eyes and used a meditation technique to calm himself. Even with both Alfred and Clark's reassurances, what had transpired tonight weighed heavy on Bruce.

His best friend had just declared his love for him, the man he himself had been pining after for years felt the same way for him. He should be happy, he should be, yet all he felt was lost. What should he do? On the one hand, it was Clark, Superman, they worked together, and their jobs were the most dangerous. They were defenders of Earth. On the other hand, tonight revealed that despite all those cardinal rules of keeping emotions in check, mutual love developed regardless.

With a soft sigh, Bruce finished showering and tried to put Clark, and the future of their relationship to the back of his mind. He dried himself off and put on the sleeping clothes and robe Alfred left him and then headed up to the main house.

A few minutes later he collapsed onto his luxurious king-size bed and just lay there with his eyes closed. He breathed, and tried to make his mind go blank. Inevitably though, visions of smiling crystalline blue eyes and a bright red cape flowing in the wind danced across his vision.

Bruce opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the window, where the crescent moon smiled back at him from high up in the heavens.

Alfred was right, there was no rush. Even Clark said that what would happen was up to him. With this in mind, Bruce burrowed deeper into the soft sheets and moderately firm mattress and shut his eyes, willing himself into a restless sleep.

He would take his time, think it through.

 _Two weeks later, up in the JLA Watchtower..._

Bruce strode down the corridor to the conference room looking every bit the intimidating Dark Knight. His long black cape billowed lightly around him and his face was as grim as ever beneath the cowl. Despite is outwardly calm appearance, internally Bruce's gut was twisting itself into knots.

It had been two whole weeks since that highly charged night in the cave, and he hadn't heard hide or hair from Clark. The Kryptonian had kept his distance, giving Bruce his space. This had been both a blessing and a curse for Bruce.

On the one hand, he had been able to stay focused on dealing with the every constant criminal element of Gotham and think long and hard about what move he was going to make. On the other hand, he had felt utterly bereft without any contact from Clark, not even a phone call.

Sure, there had been some emergencies where the League had been called in, but Clark had tellingly avoided him and Bruce had done the same. The rest of the League had indeed noticed Superman and Batman's behavior, but they had wisely not voiced their concerns.

Now though, Bruce was done with the avoidance. He was headed for the League meeting that scheduled and he would see Clark. He would remain objective, but after the meeting he would finally give Clark his decision, the answer the Kryptonian was no doubt waiting for.

Bruce banished all thoughts of the past two weeks from his mind as he stepped over the threshold into the conference room.

The moment he did, Bruce's eyes when to the tall figure with the red cape.

Clark, looking as bright and handsome as ever. In the moments before anyone else noticed his arrival, Bruce allowed himself to admire the man who loved him.

Clark was smiling warmly as he conversed with Diana and Shayera, his cobalt eyes almost glittering, the small smile lines showing at the corners. His dark hair was immaculately combed, with the signature curl resting on his forehead. His blue uniform hugged his insane physique in all the right places, while the crest of the House of El was emblazoned proudly across his chest.

He looked good.

" Bats!" Came a jovial cry, breaking Bruce from his subtle admiring.

Batman turned as a grinning Wally West, in his full Flash costume seemed to materialize out of thin air before him.

" Flash." Batman acknowledged flatly, and that was all Wally needed to start doing a fine impression of a hummingbird as he began to buzz around Bruce and talk very rapidly.

From where he stood with Diana and Shayera, Clark stood up straight but retrained himself from whirling around and literally flying across the room after he heard Wally's excited greeting to Batman. Instead, Clark slowly turned and a smile came unbidden to his face as his eyes fell on Batman where the masked hero stood by the door, listening intently to whatever Flash was rapidly regaling him with.

For a moment, Clark simply took Bruce in.

Bruce stood tall and imposing, his lips held in a grim line behind his signature cowl. Those most of him was shrouded in his long scalloped cape, Clark could make out the powerful frame clothed is dark gray body armor. While he seemed outwardly annoyed at having Flash buzzing around him, Clark knew that Bruce was secretly enjoying the conversation with the happy go lucky speedster.

It had been a really long and lonely two weeks.

Clark quickly caught himself and turned back to Diana and Shayera, who were both staring at him with knowing looks. Clark did his best not to squirm under their gazes.

Thankfully, he didn't need to stand there for long as J'onn finally called the meeting to order. From all over the conference room, the scattered League members all converged on the large circular table at the center of the room.

When Clark reached his seat he looked up to see Batman coming to take his designated seat, which was right next to his.

" Superman." Batman said neutrally with a nod.

" B." Clark said in reply with a shy smile.

Bruce didn't seem like he wanted to kill him, that was something. Clark and Bruce both took their seats, the former trying his best not to fidget while the later looked as composed as ever. Once everyone was seated, J'onn stood before them and activated the display screen with the meeting's agenda.

All throughout the meeting, Clark did his best to concentrate on what was being discussed, but good lord, he was keenly aware of Bruce's presence beside him. After these past two weeks, Clark appreciated the full depth of power that just radiated from the other man. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and turned for a moment to glance at Bruce. The dark vigilante was staring right back at him, uncaring that they were in a room full of people, his expression still so unreadable.

Clark swallowed thickly and turned back to J'onn as the Martian Manhunter began to discuss monitor duty rotations for the coming week.

The meeting inevitably concluded and for Clark it had been equally to too long a meeting, and too short.

Just as he was rising to his feet, Bruce subtly leaned in and spoke.

" Meet me up in the observation deck." He said quietly, but firmly.

Then he was just gone in a swish of black cape, leaving Clark to stare in his wake with his heart almost pounding out of his chest. Clark quickly shook himself out of his stupor and turned to John Stewart who wanted to discuss a matter with him. His eyes kept going to the door Bruce had disappeared through.

Once parted ways with Green Lantern, Clark made a quick exit from the conference room before anyone else could come to engage him in conversation. He found the nearest elevator and stepped inside it. On the ride up to the observatory Clark gripped his cape and twisted his hands nervously into the alien fabric. When the doors of the lift slid open, Clark took a deep breath, let go of his cape and stepped out onto the observation deck.

He didn't have to look around for Bruce, the Dark Knight was standing at the large window with his back to Clark, cutting a solitary figure against he gorgeous view of Earth down below. Steadying himself, Clark stepped forward and closed the distance between himself and the man he loved.

He came to stand next to Bruce, gazing down at the world below and feeling himself calm down a little.

There was a long beat of silence before Bruce finally turned away from the window and faced Clark, Clark turned and doing the same. They regarded each other silently before Bruce finally spoke.

" Thank you for giving me some space, I thought long and hard about everything you told me that night." Bruce said quietly.

In an instant, Clark's heart was hammering inside his chest again as he nodded mutely. He didn't really know what to say or do, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

" It was hard though, I missed you every day." He said, his whole face heating up.

" I missed you too Clark." Bruce said earnestly, then he took a deep breath.

" For these last two weeks I have been going back and forth, weighing the pros and the cons of us being in an actual relationship. To be honest, the cons seemed to out way the pros." Bruce said grimly.

Clark felt his heart crumble. He pursed his lips and nodded, ducking his head and crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the inevitable let down speech.

Instead Clark jolted when a gloved hand hooked him around the back of his neck and yanked him forward, a pair of soft lips suddenly on his. Clark felt all the breath leave his body, his blue eyes wide in utter shock as he made the realization that Bruce was kissing him at that moment.

 _Bruce was kissing him._

Before he could think of any kind of response, Bruce was pulled away. Clark immediately missed the feel of the other man's lips, but did his best to just focus on Bruce as he spoke.

" Like I said, there are many reasons why we shouldn't. We work together, we are part of a team that defends the entire galaxy, we lead the most insanely dangerous lives and we have always had our differences. But to Hell with all that, you said you love me. Well I love you too Clark Kent." Bruce confessed quietly, watching as Clark's entire expression grew slack-jawed with awe.

Taking another rattling breath, Bruce reached up and pushed away his cowl to reveal his handsome if still a bit nervous face.

" I don't know where we're going to end up, and whether we'll even last a day, but I want to be with you Clark, and I-"

Whatever else Bruce was going to say was silenced as Clark reached out and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Bruce slowly wrapped his own arms around Clark and hugged him back tentatively. For a long while they didn't say anything, they just held each other and reveled in the closeness. Then Bruce took a deep breath as spoke into Clark's ear.

" As I was saying, that night, you told me you loved me and you made a promise. Well if we're really going to do this, I have some promises of my own to make." He said quietly.

" Yeah?" Clark asked with emotion clogging his through.

" I promise to cherish you too. You already know that I am a paranoid asshole, that it almost got us killed when my files on all of us got hacked. Even then you're still trusting me what something this important. I won't promise that I won't be an asshole." Bruce said with a smirk, Clark letting out a chuckle against his shoulder.

" I will promise to always watch your back. I know it's not going to be easy, no matter how deep our feelings run, but I promise that I'll try." Bruce finished quietly as he fisted his hands into Clark's cape.

" Thank you." Clark whispered before he drew back a little to look Bruce in the eye.

Those electric blue eyes, usually so stoic and unreadable now gazed back at him open and full of uncertainty still, but also hope. Clark knew, because he felt the same. There was no doubt he loved this man, but for all of his extraordinary abilities, he couldn't divine the future, he wasn't Dr. Fate or what have you. But as Clark leaned in slowly, making his intention known and watching the quiet smile that spread across Bruce's face as the vigilante leaned in to meet him in a gentle, chaste kiss, Clark could feel only joy, elation, the giddy excitement that came with opening a new chapter in one's life. Through the observation deck window the Earth and stars smiled back at them.

This was no longer just Superman and Batman, the best friends and two of the founding members of the Justice League, this was now Clark and Bruce on one of the scariest and unpredictable journeys two people could ever go one.

Love.

 _Three months later in the Batcave..._

Batman sat at the Batcomputer, going over various files and reports. He had just wrapped up a long sting operation and foiled The Joker's latest smuggling operation. The Clown Prince of Gotham had been spitting mad as he had been carted off to Arkham.

Batman pushed away his cowl and then sat back heavily in his seat with a sigh as he closed his tired eyes for a moment. As he sat their in the solitude his cave provided him, Bruce's thoughts immediately turned to Robin. Dick had been noticeably absent from this particular raid. The reason being that the kid was currently still healing from a dislocated shoulder.

It hadn't been on some dangerous mission against a super villain that had caused the boy's injury. It had been something far more dangerous.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes named Jenny Hawthorne at Gotham Junior High.

During gym class, Dick had decided to show off some of his impressive moves in the hopes of gaining Ms. Hawthorne's attention. He had succeeded in seriously injuring himself and putting himself on the bench until he healed.

A light gust of air had Bruce opening his eyes to see a familiar pair of crystalline blue ones smiling down at him.

" Hey B." Superman said as he smiled warmly at his best friend turned boyfriend of three whole months, looming over the seated man.

" Hi Clark." Bruce said with a sigh as he smiled back at the Kryptonian tiredly. Their faces were upside down to each others, but that didn't stop them from their admiring.

Clark leaned down and pressed a kiss to the place where Bruce's forehead met the bridge of his nose, earning a small hum of approval from the tired vigilante. Clark reached around and placed his hands over Bruce's still-armored chest. Bruce sighed and reached up to cover those hands with his own gloved ones as he basked in Clark's freely given affection.

In the three months since they had decided to enter into a romantic relationship, Clark had cemented himself as a fixture in Bruce's life, more so than he had already been.

Clark had had to endure not just one, but two distinct yet equally terrifying shovel-talks from Alfred and Dick. Alfred was already aware of the situation but both Bruce and Clark had decided to go to Dick and tell him upfront that they were together now.

Dick had been stunned and then thrilled, and then he had turned hard eyes on Clark and took him aside for a private chat. When they had come back, Dick had been smiling smugly and Clark had actually looked a little pale and spooked. Alfred had been just as terrifying, casually mentioning that since Kryptonite could be fashioned into bullets, it could be fashioned into even worse things. Clark had swallowed nervously at that and made his promises to treat Bruce right. Not to be overlooked, both Alfred and Dick had descended on Bruce had assured him that he would feel their wrath if he ever treated Clark with anything other than the utmost respect and love, there would be Hell for _him_ to pay.

Once the terrifying shovel-talks were out of the way, both Alfred and Dick had promptly taken over all the planning for Clark and Bruce's first official date. It had been hilarious, and though he would deny it to his dying day, Bruce had been deeply touched by his father-figure and his adopted son's acceptance of Clark.

As for the first date itself, Alfred had arranged for the two of them to have an intimate dinner at Gotham's Museum of Natural History, while Dick had taken charge of everything both of them were to wear, right down to what color their socks would be.

The date itself had easily been one of the best dates either of them had ever been on with anyone.

Clark had never actually been to the museum, so Bruce had had the distinct pleasure of seeing the man known throughout the world as Earth's mightiest hero being astounded by all of the wonders the museum had to offer. To top it off, it had really felt like just the two of them with the Museum staff making themselves scarce and sworn to utmost secrecy.

Speaking of secrecy, the rest of the Justice League was still in the dark about Clark and Bruce being together. They had mutually agreed to keep the true nature of their relationship a secret for now.

The only other people who knew about him and Clark were Clark's parents. About two weeks earlier, Clark had taken him to Smallville for dinner with his parents. Clark had take Bruce to Smallville many times throughout the years, but this time was the monumental first dinner with the parents as a couple. Ma and Pa Kent had been stunned at first, and then they had welcomed Bruce with open arms and and also given him their own separate shovel talks. By the end of it, plans had been made for another dinner some time in the future, where Bruce would bring both Dick and Alfred with him for a full family dinner.

Bruce had loved the very idea of such.

Bruce was shaken from his musings when a familiar British accepted voice sounded from the intercom.

" Master Bruce, pardon any interruption but dinner is ready."

" Thank you Alfred, oh by the way, could you set another plate? Clark's here." Bruce said, silencing any protest from Clark with a simple no-nonsense look.

" Happy to sir, and greetings to you Master Clark." Alfred said.

" Hi Alfred." Clark called with a smile.

Then Alfred shut the intercom, leaving Bruce and Clark to each other again.

" Hey, why don't you head upstairs and go see Dick while I get changed." Bruce suggested as he rose from his chair.

" Okay." Clark said simply before he leaned in and gave Bruce a lingering peck, one which Bruce returned warmly before he floated away toward the stairs, sending Bruce a smile over his shoulders before he disappeared into the main house.

Bruce's eyes lingered in Clark's wake, a content sigh escaping him before he quickly shook himself and headed to change.

A little while later he was joining Clark, Dick, and Alfred in the kitchen where a simple, yet sumptuous dinner was waiting, and he could smile as Dick asked Clark to x-ray his shoulder and see how it was healing up.

 _Two months later at Clark's apartment in Metropolis..._

Bruce splashed some cold water onto his face before he braced his hands on Clark's bathroom sink and looked up into the mirror that hung over it. Bruce let out a deep breath as he stared at his reflection. He absolutely hated how nervous he looked. Clenching his jaw, Bruce stood up straight and willed the nervousness away, his expression growing determined as he turned away and dried his face on the towel that hung on a hook by the shower.

He was dressed in a simply, baggy gray t-shirt and sweatpants. One of the recent milestones in his and Clark's relationship was that they had started spending nights together at each other's respective residences. Sometimes after long nights of patrolling Gotham, Bruce would make his way to Metropolis, and Clark would do the same and show up at the Manor that stood at the outskirts of Gotham. Bruce had a drawer in Clark's dresser designated for some casual clothes while a few of his own suits hung next to Clark's in the closet. Clark had the same back at the manor. They each had toothbrushes in each other's bathrooms as well.

What had Bruce feeling so nervous yet determined on this particular night was that even though they were spending nights together and sleeping in each other's beds, they had yet to actually consummate their relationship. They hadn't gone passed anything but a few heated kisses and light petting.

Bruce wanted to change all that, tonight. Taking a deep breath, Bruce finally exited the bathroom and made his way down the hallway back to Clark's bedroom.

As he stepped over the threshold, Bruce's eyes immediately went to the bed and it's lone occupant. Clark was dressed in his Godawful red and black flannel pajamas, sitting up against the headboard with his laptop open, most likely doing some research for an article he had due.

With the bedside lamp casting him in warm, golden light, the Kryptonian looked absolutely stunning. Where Superman was the grandiose magnificence, Clark Kent was the quiet kind. Steeling his resolve, Bruce made his way into the room, walking around to the other side of Clark's bed and climbing in.

Clark looked up and smiled warmly at Bruce, but it faltered when he noticed the serious look on his lover's face.

" What's wrong Bruce?" He asked as he quickly shut off his laptop and gave Bruce his full attention.

Bruce said nothing at first as he leaned in and captured Clark's lips in a deep, gentle kiss. Clark kissed Bruce back eagerly. When they drew away several long moments later, they kept their faces close as Clark grinned at Bruce.

" That was nice." He said quietly as he ran his fingers through Bruce's silky dark hair.

" I am glad." Bruce said with a small smile of his own before he grew serious again, wrapping his arms around Clark tightly and bringing his lips to Clark's ear as he spoke.

" Can I make love to you Clark?" He whispered before he lost his nerve.

He felt Clark stiffen in his arms, heard his sharp inhale before the Kryptonian drew away from him enough so that they were face to face again.

Clark stared at Bruce with wide blue eyes, shocked by the turn of the nights events.

" Bruce, you want to?" Clark asked softly.

" Yes, but only if you allow it." Bruce said with conviction.

Clark let out a shaky breath before he reached for one of Bruce's calloused hands. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to Bruce's palm before he sought out his fingers, kissing each tip. Bruce felt something hot and possessive uncurl in the pit of his stomach from this simple gesture alone. Bruce watched with his blood rising as Clark pressed his hand to the center of his broad chest as he spoke.

" Put your hands on me Bruce, I want you to." Clark said with his heart pounding.

Bruce needed no further prompting as he surged forward and captured Clark's lips in a searing kissing, pushing him down onto the bed in the process. He plundered Clark's mouth while his hands stroked and kneaded the Kryptonian's chest through the flannel pajama shirt he was still wearing.

Clark groaned loud and unashamed against Bruce's mouth as he kissed him back with equal fervor, his hands stroking and reveling in the feel of Bruce's powerful back beneath the t-shirt the off-duty vigilante was still wearing as well. When the need for air became too much for Bruce to ignore he wrenched his mouth away from Clark with a gasped before he buried his face into Clark's neck, kissing and licking at the soft skin. Clark cried out softly and writhed under Bruce, arching up into him when Bruce pressed a light bite to the junction where his neck met his shoulder.

Bruce's hands then sought out the buttons of Clark's shirt. All coherent thought left Clark's mind as Bruce started slowly kissing his way down his chest with each button he undid, driving Clark almost made with want, spread fire through his very veins.

Very rapidly, articles of clothing began to fall forgotten to the floor.

Bruce and Clark's mutual cries of pleasure mingled through the air when their bare bodies finally made contact. Clark flipped them over and started kissing and nipping at Bruce's chest, returning Bruce's earlier favor and undulating unashamedly against him. He ran his hands over the many scars that littered Bruce's impressive body, noting how many of them were particularly sensitive to touch and filing away that information for the future.

Several minutes later, Clark's lightly pained groan mingled with Bruce's loud gasp as they finally joined their bodies together for the first time.

They made love, and all else faded away into the white entropy of passion finally unleashed and consummated.

Several long and pleasurable hours later found Bruce and Clark freshly showered and laying in the latter's bed with crisp, fresh sheets ensconcing them.

Bruce, who was still awake, sighed as he turned his thoughtful gaze away from the bedroom ceiling and turned his head to gaze at Clark, who was fast as sleep beside him. The man who was Superman looked peaceful in his repose, his hair almost a halo of soft, dark curls about his head. He lay on his side facing Bruce with one of his hands resting over Bruce's heart. Doing his best not to disturb his sleeping lover, Bruce reached out and gently cupped Clark's cheek. For the first time in a very long while, he felt pure contentment. It was because of this extraordinary man, who had taken a complete leap of faith and deemed that he had been worth the risk.

Bruce admired Clark for several moments longer before he drew his hand away and relaxed onto his back. He twined his fingers together with Clark, smiling when he felt his hand get squeezed back. Then Bruce shut his eyes and drifted off himself into sleep.

 _Four months later in the Batcave..._

" You are just insufferable, I didn't want to kiss her and you know it. It was all that hopped up imp's fault!" Clark yelled, his voice echoing through the cave and making the bats flutter and screech.

" Well you didn't look like you minded it all that much Kent!" Bruce shouted back just as venomously.

The whole day had been one giant disaster with things going wrong left and right. Mr. Mxyzptlk had shown up and caused complete and total chaos for the League.

Just for fun he had turned Diana a fetching shade of purple and gave her bunny ears, had J'onn doing the hula complete with a grass skirt, made the Flash suddenly 600 pounds but luckily still able to run somehow, John got turned into a green ostrich that kept pecking at everyone, while Shayera was suddenly obsessed with eating every single donut in sight. Bruce himself had suddenly been under the compulsion to sing Disney songs and had actual woodland creatures surrounding him from the serenade. But as far as Bruce was concerned, the worst thing that the evil little asshole had done was suddenly have an illusion of Catwoman suddenly there, with Clark being compelled to make out with her unashamedly.

Bruce had been able to call in some backup while a particularly friendly deer attempted some funny business with him, he was throughly rejected by the way. The back up came in the form of some of the junior league members, including one Firestorm. It had been Professor Stein who had been able to hoodwink Mxyzptlk into saying his name backwards by annoying the Hell out of him, causing him to just pop back to his own dimension thus reverting everything back to normal.

After the chaos had been cleared and everyone had convened in the watch tower, Clark had tried to make light of what had happened. All he got for his efforts was a scathing glare.

Now here they were in the cave with Bruce not budging in the least.

" You're being completely unreasonable Bruce!" Clark yelled in frustration.

" Yeah well, seeing your boyfriend shoving his tongue down an illusion of your ex's throat will do that to you. Maybe Mxyzptlk should have conjured up Lois and had me doing the same thing, see how you would have liked it!" Bruce sneered before he turned to the Batcomputer and started angrily pushing buttons.

Clark felt a sharp pain lance through him at Bruce's callouss words. Shaking his head and glaring, Clark rose into the air.

" I am so not doing this right now, I am out of here." He said as he turned in the air and made to fly off.

" That's right, just fly away, and don't bother showing your alien face here again." Bruce growled, his anger clouding all else.

" Fine!" Clark yelled as he sent Bruce one final, hurt-filled and angry glare.

" Fine!" Bruce yelled back as he turned to the bat computer.

Clark shot off and shot out of the Batcave before soaring straight up into the heavens once he was outside. Once Clark was gone, Bruce collapsed into his chair and shoved his cowl of his flushed face. In an instant all anger faded, replaced with desolation. Bruce slumped in his seat and hung his head, regret filling him now.

From where they stood hidden away, Alfred and Dick shared a sad look. They had seen the entire row and just felt awful for both Bruce and Clark. They hadn't meant to, but the raised voices could be heard all the way upstairs in the manor. Alfred had asked Dick to stay, but the young boy was not to e deterred. Now though, Dick quietly made his way back upstairs without any prompting. When Alfred himself headed back upstairs with a lingering look at an utterly downcast Bruce, he made his way back to the kitchen and found himself smiling when he discovered Dick was already there, putting together some peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. The two shared a knowing look as when Dick was done with his constructions, he put the sandwiches on a tray along with a couple of glasses of milk. Together, Dick and Alfred headed back downstairs to the Batcave.

Bruce had appreciated the sandwich if the tight hug he gave Dick was any indication.

Up high above the Earth, well into outer space, a lone, red caped figure continued to soar through the zero gravity. Clark didn't stop flying until he had reached the cratered surface of the moon itself. He avoided the cordoned off area where Neil Armstrong's footprints lay immortalized and instead found a spot the overlooked planet earth. He promptly sat down, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tight, a look of utter dejection and regret on his face as his cape floated quietly behind him. For several hours he just sat there dispirited, but with his extraordinary hearing focused solely on one heartbeat among the billions back on Earth.

It was just past midnight when Clark quietly flew back into the now deserted Batcave and made his way up the stairs into the main house. He stepped into Wayne manor through the secret door behind the Grandfather clock in Bruce's private study.

" Welcome back Master Clark." Came a quiet, familiar voice.

Clark turned sharply to see Alfred waiting for him holding a small, covered tray.

" Hi Alfred." Clark said, sending the butler a sad, wan smile.

" Have a seat." Alfred said as he gestured to the sitting area Bruce kept by the fireplace.

Clark obeyed without protest, sitting down on one of the plush couches and waiting as Alfred set the tray down on the cover table in front of him.

" Courtesy of Master Dick." Alfred said simply as he pulled the cover away to reveal a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk.

Clark pursed his lips together to keep them from wobbling as he felt his eyes burn lightly. He looked up at Alfred and sent the gentleman a warm, if shaky smile. Alfred said nothing and just nodded while he gestured for Clark to start eating. Alfred watched on with warm fondness in his sagely eyes as Clark picked up and sandwich and bit into it with some genuine, if wan gusto.

When he had finished everything on his plate and washed it all down with the milk, Alfred cleared everything away and ordered him to bed, Clark's protests about cleaning the dishes himself falling on deaf ears.

Clark shuffled up the stairs instead of just flying up to the second floor. He reached the second floor and made a B-line for a nearby door. He quietly opened it a sliver and looked inside, a smile coming to his face as he saw Dick, fast asleep in his bed.

He loved this kid.

With a sigh and his smile growing sad, Clark silently closed the door before headed down the long hallway to the door that stood at the very end of it. When he reached the door he grasped the knob and turned it. It was unlocked at least, but Clark was still unsure of his welcome. Clark quietly opened the door and peered inside.

A lone figure lay on the kingsized bed with his bare back to the door. Clark felt his heart give a painful lurch as he gazed at Bruce, the billionaire seemingly asleep. The reason for Clark to feel this way was that Bruce was laying on the side of the bed Clark usually slept in, his arms wrapped around the pillow beneath his head.

Letting out a soft, shaky breath, Clark stepped over the threshold into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Be made his way over to one of the couched Bruce kept in his bedroom and began to strip off his uniform, draping his cape over the back of the plush chair.

Clark knew that Bruce was awake, had probably heard him the moment he opened the door. Clark pulled back the sheets and climbed onto the bed, slowly shuffling towards Bruce, giving him the chance to stop him from coming any closer if he so wished.

Bruce didn't so much as twitch, he just seemed to deflate against Clark when the Kryptonian wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his own solid chest. Clark snaked his other hand under the pillow Bruce's head was resting on, holding Bruce close.

Clark pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Bruce's neck before pressing his forehead to the same spot as he finally spoke.

" I am sorry." He said simply.

Bruce slowly opened his electric blue eyes and then turned over in Clark's arms to face his lover. With a pensive look on his own face, Bruce reached up and tenderly cupped Clark's cheek as he spoke.

" I am sorry too." He replied.

With a warm, quiet smile Clark closed the sparse distance between them, pressing and gentle, chaste kiss to Bruce's lips, one that Bruce fervently returned.

They would be okay.

Time went on for Bruce and Clark, with more ups and downs in their relationship from petty blow ups to Lex and Joker along with a whole litany of other super villains almost doing them both in a bunch of time, but thankfully the ups outnumbered the downs. They challenged each other, protected each other, lifted each other up in dark moments, but most of all they fell deeper and deeper in love as each day passed by.

 _On their one year anniversary, in Clark's apartment..._

Bruce threw his head back and let out a full-belly laugh. The sight of it was mesmerizing to Clark, who smiled in triumph.

The pair were sitting at Clark's humble dining table in the kitchen area of his apartment, having a quiet, intimate dinner together that Clark cooked for them.

When Bruce finished laughing, he grinned at Bruce as he spoke.

" So you saved this little old lady from her burning apartment and then she made you go back and save all fifteen of her cats?" Bruce asked incredulously.

" Yup, and when I was about to leave a couple of them liked me so much they attached themselves to my cape so I had to spend another ten minutes peeling those adorable fur balls off. They actually looked sad to see me go!" Clark chuckled.

Bruce broke into hearty chuckles again. That was his Boy Scout.

He was really glad that he and Clark had decided to just stay in and enjoy a simple, intimate dinner instead of going to some fancy restaurant for their one year anniversary. Bruce could scarcely believe that they had made it this far, that they were making it work.

Clark had been able to show off some impressive cooking skills, making an absolutely delicious chicken cacciatore that went great with the luxurious wine Bruce had brought with him. They had enjoyed the meal wholeheartedly.

Once Clark had cleared away the empty plates, he had presented dessert.

Homemade Tiramisu, Bruce's favorite.

After dessert had been thoroughly enjoyed, Bruce and Clark were simply lounging in the living room, talking while some random movie was playing on the TV.

" Well, should we exchange gifts?" Bruce asked casually.

" Yeah, lets." Clark said excitedly.

They shared a nod and then each got up to retrieve their respective gifts. Clark went to a cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a small gift bag. Bruce went to his coat and pulled out a long jewelry box. They came back to the couch and sat facing each other. Without saying a word they exchanged the gifts.

Clark carefully undid the simple red and blue ribbon that was tied around the box before he pulled the lid off. A small gasp escaped him as he saw the absolutely stunning bracelet inside. It was simple, but otherworldly too. Clark took a closer look at it and felt his eyes widen.

This was no ordinary metal, it was K-Metal. Now that he thought about it, Bruce had asked him for some K-Metal from the fortress, saying he needed it for research.

His sneaky Bruce.

Clark picked the bracelet up from the box to take a better look at it. He flipped up over to see its other side and another gasp escaped him when he saw what was engraved there.

Alien symbols known only to a select few, Kryptonian. Spelling out a simple word.

" Beloved."

Clark looked up with his eyes swimming in warm tears. He had wanted to convey his thanks for such a wonderful gift, but the words got caught in his throat when he finally saw Bruce.

The billionaire was sitting across from him, his eyes riveted to what he held in his hands. Clark's anniversary gift to him.

It was a seemingly ordinary DVD case, but Bruce was gazing at it like it was the Holy Grail.

The reason was simple.

The title of this DVD was The Gray Ghost: A Special Message. It had the titular character emblazoned across the cover and just below the title was the signature of Simon Trent himself.

Bruce finally tore his gaze away from the DVD and looked to Clark, a look of askance of his face since he was utterly speechless.

Clark had been a little sneaky himself, seeking out Mr. Trent and asking if he and the production for the new episodes of The Gray Ghost could shoot a very special piece.

" I've never seen this episode." Bruce said quietly.

" That's because it's totally new, and one of a kind. We can watch it together if you like, but first, could you help me wear this." Clark said as he held up the bracelet.

With his own eyes growing a bit over-bright, Bruce nodded and set the DVD down on the coffee table before he took the bracelet from Clark and clasped it around the Kryptonian's offered wrist. He was kissed soundly.

Clark then got up and took the DVD to the television, popping the disc into the DVD playing and switching the TV's mode. He quickly rejoined Bruce on the couch and the pair settled in to watch the special episode.

Bruce found himself grinning without shame throughout the entire thing, the episode being about the Gray Ghost helping a young man finally gather the courage to seek out his one true love, another man. Clark held Bruce close and smiled along with him as they watched the characters in the episode get their happy ending. Then at the very end, Bruce's face grew shocked when Simon Trent took off his signature goggles and smiled right at the camera as he spoke.

" Hello Bruce, I hope that you're doing alright. I think of you often and always remember everything you did to help me get back on my feet. My career is booming but more importantly, you helped me live again. As you've figured out by now, Clark came to me with the idea and I just couldn't say no."

Simon Trent smiled warmly at someone off-camera and then gestured for them to come join him.

Bruce huffed a laugh as Clark himself came into view and stood beside Simon, looking absolute giddy as Simon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and then continued.

" You got yourself a good one here, and a Gray Ghost fan to boot!" He said with a grin as Clark in the DVD ducked his head shyly. Simon then continued.

" You once told me that you watched me as a kid with your father, and that I was your hero then and still am now. Well Bruce Wayne, you're my hero." Simon said with a warm grin, while the Clark beside him looked to be holding back tears.

Bruce turned away to see Clark smiling crookedly at him now, looking just as emotional. Swallowing thickly, Bruce nodded and then turned back to the TV as Simon spoke.

" Clark here has something he wants to say." Simon explained before he nodded to Clark next to him and stood silent and smiling. Clark on the screen took a deep breath and nodded before he spoke shakily.

" Well Bruce, we made it this far, so let's keep going. What Mr. Trent here just said goes for me too. You're my hero Bruce Wayne, and I love you with all my heart. Happy anniversary."

The Clark on the screen waved and smiled, a single tear escaping him before The Gray Ghost himself promptly poked Clark in the ribs and garnered a full laugh out of the Kryptonian. Still laughing, Clark and Simon came together in a warm hug. The screen then went blank.

No sooner had it done so, Bruce all but lunged for Clark, pulling him into a crushing hug, one which Clark returned whole-heartedly with a watery chuckle. They didn't speak a single word, they didn't need to.

It was a totally awesome first anniversary.

 _A few months later during the annual Christmas party up in the Watchtower..._

Clark did his best not to crush the champagne flute he was currently holding in his hand. It wouldn't hurt him, but it would definitely draw unwanted attention his way. The reason for his quiet ire was happening just a few feet away while the party was in full swing.

Bruce stood in his full Batman regalia, while all around him the ladies fawned without fear. There was Diana, Shayera, Fire, Black Canary, and even Huntress all blatantly flirting with the Dark Knight. That in an of itself was bad, but what set Clark's teeth on edge was that Bruce was actually flirting back, letting a little bit of he playboy persona shine through.

It was always bad enough when Clark had to cover big, swanky events and Bruce would be there hamming it up with some nameless model on his arm. This was the League, these were their colleagues.

When Diana leaned in an gave Bruce a light peck on the cheek, Clark saw red. In a flurry of red cape and super speed, Clark was materializing behind Bruce and barely keeping his eyes from flaring.

" Hey B, you got a minute?" He asked with fake pleasantry.

Bruce turned and sent Clark a tiny little smirk before he turned back to the lovely ladies.

" Ladies, please excuse me." He said pleasantly enough before he followed Clark into a corner of the rec room where the party was being held.

" What can I do for you Kal?" Bruce asked casually.

" You can stop making such a spectacle of yourself. You just gonna let Diana get away with that?" Clark asked quietly, crossing his arms.

" That was just a peck between friends, you shouldn't be getting so riled up." Bruce said easily.

" It's bad enough when you're being Brucie, I gotta deal with it when your Batman too?" Clark asked crossly.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but all at once everything from the music to the other people went silent. Bruce and Clark both turned to see everyone staring intently at them. Some were stunned, others looked with anticipation, and a few actually looked scare.

It was a grinning Wally who pointed up at something.

Clark and Bruce looked up and were stunned to see The Martian Manhunter floating above them with one of those reindeer antler headbands on his head, an ever blank look on his face, and a stick in his hand from which hung a tiny, demure looking sprig. Clark and Bruce both recognized this particular plant.

Mistletoe.

" Flash and Green Lantern insisted that I participate in the festivities in this manor." J'onn said monotonously.

Clark and Bruce both looked back down at each other. Clark's expression remained surpassed while Bruce's shut down. A quick glance around the room told Clark that everyone was watching. Bruce would bolt at any moment, he just had seconds to make a decision.

Growing serious, Clark made his choice. He turned back to Bruce and reached out, hooking his arm around the stunned vigilante's waist and pulling him to him. There was a collective gasp through the room. But even as he pulled Bruce to him, Clark didn't just outright kiss him, instead he look Bruce right in the eyes as he spoke loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

" I am done hiding, are you?" He asked quietly.

Bruce just blinked at him, his expression as neutral as ever before the corner of his lips actually quirked up in a half-smile. Bruce then promptly leaned in and closed the sparse distance that remained, taking Clark's lips in a deep, unashamed kiss. Clark melted against Bruce and smiled against his lips, while the vigilante wrapped his arms around Clark in turn, one of his gloved hands cupping the back of his dark head while the other came to blatantly rest over one a steely buttock.

" Oh my God." John Stewart gawked, while Shayera gapped beside him.

" Holy..." Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow trailed off, his eyes wide behind his domino mask.

" Hera." Diana breathed, before a wide grin spread across her face.

" OMG they're actually doing it!" Wally exclaimed.

Arthur and Mera just shared a smile while Arthur Jr. babbled happily against his father's chest.

From where he floated above them, J'onn merely tilted his head. Human's were deeply confusing.

They lost themselves in the kiss, but when the need for air became too much to ignore, they pulled away with a light gasp. Neither let go of the other, turning to face their plethora of friends and colleagues.

At the way a smiling Diana was looking at them, it was clear to Superman and Batman that the jig was well and truly up, and they had some explaining to do.

" Uh, guys, there's something me and Batman need to come clean about." Clark began to say as Bruce simply tightened his hold around him, even the hand he unsubtly still had on Clark's bum.

A few minutes later, Flash's almost hysterical cry echoed through the entire rec room.

" OMG are we in the Twilight Zone or something?"

Clark had laughed, while Bruce had allowed himself a full smile as the rest of the League all converged around them for some good natured ribbing and warm congratulations.

Needless to day it had been probably the most memorable Christmas party the league had ever enjoyed.

Come New Year's, Clark and Bruce had opted to take Dick and Alfred with them to Smallville and spend it with Clark's parents. Bruce and Clark still had plenty of fireworks between them when they snuck into the barn later that night.

 _Several months later, marking Bruce and Clark's second year together..._

Bruce smiled softly behind the lenses of his aviator sunglasses, the Sun bright and warm over his face. Dressed casually in a white button up shirt and simple gray slacks, Bruce was surrounded by the vibrant colors of Spring. Rich reds, golden yellows, pure whites, velvety blues, sensuous purples and every color in between against a backdrop of lush green.

But for all of the natural beauty that surrounded Bruce, his eyes were focused not on the tulips, but the brightly smiling man dressed in a simple blue paid button up shirt and jeans who was kneeling down and gently touching the petals of a vibrant red tulip.

Clark. His Clark.

For their second anniversary, Bruce had basically swooped into the Daily Planet office, asking Perry White if he could abscond with one of his best reporters for a bit. Perry White had been rendered speechless but he couldn't really protest what with Bruce Wayne being the owner of the Daily Planet.

Clark had gawked along with everyone else but had quickly grabbed up his things and scrambled after the eccentric playboy billionaire, being sure to say by to a smiling Lois before he and Bruce had headed out of the Daily Planet building together.

When Clark had asked what this was all about, Bruce had simple told him that for their second anniversary he had decided to take Clark somewhere very special and his private jet was waiting.

That special place happened to be bright and sunny Holland.

While they hadn't skipped together with joy when they touched down as Clark had joked that fateful night two years ago, they were here now in the famed tulip fields walking along the rows of flowers and just enjoying the warm spring day together.

Clark stood up and turned to Bruce, sending him a smile that put the very sun to shame as he held out his hand. Bruce pulled off his sunglasses, letting his own bright blue eyes shine through as he stepped forward and clasped Clark's hand, his eyes lingering on the shining K-metal bracelet Clark was wearing around his wrist with proudly. Together they continued to walk among the tulips.

As he walked hand in hand with Clark, Bruce smiled to himself, his other hand casually brushing against his pants pocket. Bruce's smile grew as he felt the small, black velvet ring box currently residing in said pocket.

He had one more surprised planned for Clark when they had dinner that night.

What Bruce didn't know what that Clark had a small, red velvet ring box in his own pocket.

Clark had a surprise planned for Bruce that night as well.

 **The End.**


End file.
